Examples of systems, methods and devices for assisting play and/or other activities are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,576, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,872, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,789, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,000, U.S. Pat. No. 7,519,327, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,172 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US20070197274, US20080027673, and US20100063778. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent application publications and referenced herein are incorporated by reference for all purposes.